quizzitfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quizzit:quote/22
(1051) (05/06/2009 - 11:51:59) <@GameDale> ANSA :: calcio Azzurri:Lippi prova Santon,Mascara (105370300) <@Eolo> ANSA :: calcio Azzurri, Lippi a Santon: "Prova col Mascara.." (105370300) *(1052) (05/06/2009 - 20:32:14) <@dAleCooper> Sai bene le canzoni di tony colombo??? <- manonsonemmenochiminchiaètonycolombo il detective <@Aprilia> che è diventato demente.. il demente colombo *(1053) (06/06/2009 - 16:53:37) ' Aprilia '''in 46.8 secondi con la parola' pampinee ' <@magnetikaa> loool <@magnetikaa> te l'ha suggerita un tedesco? *(1054) (06/06/2009 - 18:14:15) Domanda:' I La squadra ceh ha portato in Italia Ronaldo ' inter ' colore`del`grano ha indovinato la risposta in 3.44 secondi ('''inter) e guadagna''' 12.3 punti brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ora devo disinfettare la tastiera *(1055) (07/06/2009 - 16:29:28) * `Off|in3` Quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) by peer? ma se ho chiuso io O_o <@Eolo> infatti sei un peer-la.... *(1056) (09/06/2009 - 00:32:51) <@Eolo> sono presente in 1/5 dei quote... non so se è un bene... o un male <@anastacia> io invece, vorrei cancellare le mie oscenità <@Eolo> ma la chirurgia plastica costa milioni *(1057) (11/06/2009 - 23:06:32) 23:05:19 <@Eolo> io ho dovuto faticare tantissimo per trovare quella che spara... 23:05:46 <@Aprilia> poi mi ha trovata *(1058) (13/06/2009 - 12:14:11) <@GameDale> Aforisma: Codesto solo oggi possiamo dirti: ciò che non siamo, ciò che non vogliamo. (Eugenio Montale) <@dAleCooper> 12:12:37 <@GameDale> Aforisma: Codesto solo oggi possiamo dirti: suca. (Eugenio MonDale) *(1059) (13/06/2009 - 13:15:58) <@NoNameGod> sono proprio un coglione *(1060) (17/06/2009 - 20:16:53) :::20:16@GameDale::: ANSA :: sport Mediterraneo: Berlusconi inaugura (117377193) "Che le acque si aprano...." *(1061) (20/06/2009 - 15:17:09) <@Eolo> ' SilvioloPorn ' Vengono fornite due squadre di 8 fighe. A sinistra 8 fighe di 18 anni, a destra i valori delle relative spese. Lo scopo del gioco e' di comporre un'orgia di almeno 4 fighe prendendo una zoccola dalla prima squadra, una dalla seconda e cosi' via senza farsi scattare foto Bonus x2, x3, x4 e x5 a partire dalla quinta figa <@dAleCooper> Le parole vanno messe in query a Zappadu? *(1062) (20/06/2009 - 15:44:45) <@Eolo> di MellowYellow target! <@itised83> di proposito Aprilia TVB *(1063) (24/06/2009 - 16:28:39) <%GameDale> Domanda: Chi ha inventato la Barbie? ' <%Va_lentino> chertan *(1064) (27/06/2009 - 01:13:54) Domanda:' Qual'è quella cosa che si gratta senza avere prurito? ' culo palle pene formaggio ' Chrono256 ha indovinato la risposta in 12.25 secondi ('''formaggio) e guadagna''' 10.6 punti *(1065) (27/06/2009 - 09:55:37) <@dAleCooper> !delansa <@Eolo> !delsilvio <@Eolo> ora compare colore e scrive !delpiero *(1066) (27/06/2009 - 18:26:25) <@dAleCooper> NoNameGod sei bravissimo, senza di te cosa faremmo? sei proprio il migliore... <@Eolo> è impazzito dale <%yunetta> è sotto effetto di allucinogeni °°<@dAleCooper> Nono <@dAleCooper> è che sono sempre i migliori quelli che se ne vanno <@dAleCooper> Io ci ho provato *(1067) (01/07/2009 - 14:54:01) 14:50:38 <@itised83> non so se avete sentito della signora a cui è esploso il cell mentre scattava una foto 14:50:43 <@itised83> per colpa della batteria tarocca cinese <@dAleCooper> Una volta ho visto esplodere un cinese mentre faceva una foto *(1068) (04/07/2009 - 18:24:35) ''' Eolo '''ha giocato la carta JOLLY + Quattro''' <%CiLieGiNa> Eolo hai finito? <%CiLieGiNa> cambiate vi prego <@itised83> cambiate vi prego <-- devi accettarci per ciò che siamo *(1069) (04/07/2009 - 18:27:31) * Mastrolindo is now known as Mastrolindo_Doccia a dopolo Mastrolindo_Doccia si lava con Mastrolindo_Bagno? °° *(1070) (06/07/2009 - 21:11:12) <@NoNameGod> ci sta bene l'h per me :O si h gare vai *(1071) (08/07/2009 - 19:07:03) <`Off|in3`> vedere una sfida tra piccola_stella e CiLieGiNa <`Off|in3`> e' quasi come vedere un porno <`Off|in3`> si vedono solo culi *(1072) (09/07/2009 - 17:04:21) l`alieno_venuto_da_lontano ti amo, lo sai? *_* <@l`alieno_venuto_da_lontano> lo so yunie... sono VENUTO da lontano... proprio per te l`alieno_venuto_da_lontano vedo le stelle e penso a te <@l`alieno_venuto_da_lontano> grazie al cazzo *(1073) (10/07/2009 - 20:24:48) <@GameDale> Domanda:' Pratica sessuale che consiste nella stimolazione orale dell'ano. ' cecchipaonelingus *(1074) (13/07/2009 - 22:44:14) <@itised83> ANSA :: sport Wta Palermo: Dentoni subito fuori (113407144) <--- hanno espulso Ronaldinho? *(1075) (16/07/2009 - 13:34:55) !verifica pusillanime PUSILLANIME: esclamazione tipica degli esorcisti napoletani. IT. Posa l'anima, liberala dalla tua possessione PUSILLANIME: esclamazione tipica delle mamme napoletane. Invettiva contro i figli disoccupati che passano il tempo a leggere fumetti. IT. Posa l'anime, butta via quel fumetto e cercati un lavoro. *(1076) (19/07/2009 - 17:52:23) <@anastacia> Di origini ebraiche, Barbara Joan Streisand...Decide di abbreviare il suo nome in Barbra, più distintivo. <@dAleCooper> Luisella Strozzacazzi decide di cambiare nome in Luisa Strozzacazzi, più distintivo. *(1077) (22/07/2009 - 19:52:19) <@NoNameGod> ANSA :: mondo Iran: 18enne morto dopo arresto (122385359) <--- ehhh... sarà stato un.... arresto cardiaco!!! *(1078) (28/07/2009 - 15:06:00) <@Aprilia> ma che forma ha il Benin?? O________O <@dAleCooper> La forma di un belin <@dAleCooper> Sarà un errore di stampa *(1079) (29/07/2009 - 18:10:49) <@anastacia> a volte mi è capitato di tardare, tipo che stavo qui ed erano già le 18 e 30 chuck... sai che mi dice mio marito? <@anastacia> "antoooo, che ore sono???" sono le 18:10:09 °° *(1080) (31/07/2009 - 21:31:06) <`Off|in3`> stamani al bar ho chiesto pasta e cappuccino <`Off|in3`> e mi han chiesto se volevo mezze penne o farfalline <`Off|in3`> :° <@Eolo> <`Off|in3`> stamani al bar ho chiesto pasta e cappuccino <--- e non ti hanno chiesto come volevi il monaco? *(1081) (02/08/2009 - 17:28:03) <Fwmattiu08> salve <Fwmattiu08> ragazzi posso chiedervi una cosa <Fwmattiu08> hei c'è Nessuno <Fwmattiu08> mi serve un info se possiamo, dì pure mattiu <Fwmattiu08> ragazzi sapete dirmi qualche canale dove si scaricano film porno <Fwmattiu08> scusate la richiesta oscena *(1082) (03/08/2009 - 20:33:24) 20:32 <@KITTY> si NoNameGoddi essere bananto20:32 <@NoNameGod> ma non c'erp20:32 ma come mai n me la faceva yiocare? *(1083) (05/08/2009 - 00:07:18) Le carte di NicoleRichie88 sono: 1: 7 di Quadri 2: 7 di Fiori 3: 10 di Cuori 4: 10 di Fiori 5: 10 di Picche - azz che chiappe che hai - piccola_stella cambia le carte ... e ha puntato ... Ora ha Donna di Quadri, Donna di Picche, Donna di Fiori, Donna di Cuori, Re di Quadri - Poker - 10 punti *(1084) (12/08/2009 - 08:25:27) 03:25:42 Marzo has joined. 03:25:48 indovinate sto quizz 03:25:53 è il + fico del mondo 03:26:00 e sta scrivendo ora 03:26:02 chi è? 03:26:06 Marzo has parted. *(1085) (14/08/2009 - 13:51:41) * dAleCooper|Ferie|Cuoco is now known as dAleCooper|Ferie - <@Aprilia> prima o poi leggeremo - <@Aprilia> * dAleCooper|Ferie|Cuoco is now known as dAleCooper|Ferie|Fuoco *(1086) (24/08/2009 - 15:24:18) <@magnetikaa> 15:22 <@Eolo> ho sprecato tutto il culo in una presa....<----- spero non debba venire l'elettricista a casa tua.... *(1087) (25/08/2009 - 21:21:32) <@NoNameGod> ciao Lili visto che pradronanza della lingua che ho? *(1088) (01/09/2009 - 13:19:26) <@dAleCooper|-19> Giappone: riunione Camera il 16/9 (101334913) <- wow, in formato cinematografico *(1089) (03/09/2009 - 14:49:07) Domanda:' Inizialmente Ezzelino da Romano, primo signore di Verona, riuscì a costituirsi un vasto dominio che si estendeva da Bologna a Vicenza, da Padova a Feltre, da Belluno a... ' fanculo *(1090) (07/09/2009 - 00:05:48) <@Eolo> ANSA :: sport Us Open, Clijsters elimina Venus (106396255) <-- le hanno dovuto fare un clistere.... per fargliela eliminare *(1091) (16/09/2009 - 23:51:49) 23:50:56 azz notte horror vediamo è uno specchio iti non la tv *(1092) (16/09/2009 - 23:56:54) <@itised83> vabbè vediamo giovanni bongiovanni <@anastacia> itised, ti dico chi è l'assassino? <@itised83> se me lo dici gli assassini diventeranno 2 *(1093) (17/09/2009 - 16:39:55) 16:36:54 <@Aprilia> voglio andare su farmvilleeee :° <@anastacia> aprimao un gruppo: "Vogliamo una FarmVille funzionante" <@Eolo> aprimao = antica arte divinatoria consistente nello sbudellamento di un gatto per leggere il futuro osservando il grado di digestione del cibo *(1094) (17/09/2009 - 20:17:29) <@GameDale> ANSA :: italia Kabul: La Russa, 150 kg esplosivo (117415693) ecco chi è stato *(1095) (01/10/2009 - 16:19:32) 16:17:08 <`Off|in3`> ken di hokuto si dice hokuto no ken... 16:17:14 <`Off|in3`> peo di parte... 16:17:17 <`Off|in3`> parte no peo *(1096) (08/10/2009 - 15:13:50) ' Aprilia '(•''')(•')('•') tira' 1 e arriva alla casella -3 ' ' Aprilia ('''•)(•''')(•') tira' 3 e arriva alla casella 0 ''' *(1097) (12/10/2009 - 16:32:20) <@Eolo> Aprilia... <@Eolo> sei tu un Dio? <`Off|in3`> sisi <`Off|in3`> iDIOta *(1098) (21/10/2009 - 20:18:48) <@GameDale> ANSA :: calcio Platini, il mio favorito e' Messi (989554380) 20:16:59 ANSA :: calcio Luigino, il mio favorito e' Mussi (989554380) *(1099) (24/10/2009 - 01:42:13) 01:40:41 <@Eolo> uh uh <@Eolo> mi sono usciti i boccioli <@Eolo> non in testa eh.... *(1100) (24/10/2009 - 17:44:21) <@dAleCooper> Invece siamo in 9 a cena a casa mia stasera <@Offilia> cucini tu? <@dAleCooper> Nono, pizza <@Offilia> meno male.. sarebbe stato complicato trovare dove nascondere 9 cadaveri :S